


Hashtag110

by margie616



Series: Hashtag [2]
Category: Singto/krist - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margie616/pseuds/margie616





	Hashtag110

Singto一边吻着Krist一边解开他的衣服扣子，顺着解开的衣服一路从嘴唇吻到脖子停留到胸膛。Singto的手也没闲着开始脱Krist的裤子。  
Krist被吻得晕乎乎的，迷梦着双眼什么话也说不出来。  
Krist现在就想一颗已经被剥了壳的鸡蛋，溜光水滑的等着Singto来吃。只不过这颗鸡蛋是红色的。  
Singto来不及解开自己的衣服扣子，手忙脚乱的样子让Krist稍微清醒了一点。Krist伸手想要帮忙解扣子，结果Singto直接当套头衫一下脱了下去。  
“哎呦~~”Krist故意在Singto身上拧了一把，说：“你有点急啊~”  
“一会儿你就知道到底谁急了。”Singto就着脱掉裤子的姿势直接倒在Krist身上，进行第二轮亲吻。  
Singto一边吻着Krist，两只手从Krist的胸膛一直摸到腰部然后顺着腰线一路揉着Krist的臀瓣摸向了后面。  
“哥……”  
“嗯？”Singto咬着Krist的耳朵，问。  
“你……”Krist话还没说完就感觉有凉凉的东西进到了自己体内。好吧，还说啥。这都准备好了。  
Singto伸了手指进去，安静的房间内可以清楚的听到Singto手指因为过多的润滑液在进出Krist身体时发出的声音。  
Singto的嘴唇离开Krist的耳朵，他用舌头舔着Krist的喉结，虽然Singto非常想在他漂亮的脖子上留下痕迹但是还是忍住了。舌头一路划着湿漉漉的曲线来到了Krist的胸前。  
小小的乳头已经因为这些刺激变硬了，Singto的舌头围着乳头打转，激得Krist浑身直起鸡皮疙瘩。  
Singto张嘴把乳头含到嘴里，这一幕正好被Krist看到。Krist笑出了声。Singto含着乳头，用舌头搅动着乳头没办法说话，抬头递给Krist一个疑惑的眼神。  
“我刚刚以为你要吃掉它呢~”Krist咬着手指，笑着说。  
Singto递给他一个坏笑，做了一个吞咽的动作，含糊的说：“这么美味，我都不舍得吃掉。”  
Krist瞬间红了脸。  
后穴里的手指这个时候已经变成了三根，也不是头次经历性事，Krist对于后面一直处在湿漉漉的状态也不会再像第一次那样害羞的连眼睛都不敢睁开。但是这时候他也知道Singto是故意的。就因为刚刚他说Singto急。  
Krist咬着牙不求饶，但是明显Singto比他有耐性。  
“哥~”Krist搂住Singto的脖子，送上了双唇。Singto欣然接受，手指离开他的体内，双手握住Krist的腰，轻轻蹭着。  
Krist现在非常确定，Singto是故意的！  
“哥，如果你不行的话，我还是和玩具玩吧。”Krist一脸担忧换来的是Singto无情的进入。  
有时候男人真的激不得！  
“唔……”  
“玩具？嗯？”Singto整个没入之后又全身退出再次狠狠装了进去。  
Krist被顶的说不出话来，想要求饶出口只是断断续续的呻吟。双手胡乱的挥动。  
大概是迷离的双眼让Singto更加兴奋，毫无章法的进进出出让Krist有种溺水的感觉。Singto用力的拍打让Krist可以听到啪啪的响声。  
Singto抓了枕头垫在Krist的腰下，两只手握着Krist的大腿根，让他成大字状的掰到极致。Singto无规则的撞击很快撞到了Krist的敏感点，然后也不像平时那般折磨只是狠狠撞击。  
Krist随着每次的撞击都会浑身发抖，颤抖的祈求饶恕。Singto完全忽略他嘴上的话语，变本加厉的撞击。Krist身体剧烈的颤抖，肠道内剧烈的收缩像是拒绝Singto的阴茎一样把他往外挤。Singto顺从的出来，看着Krist颤抖。  
Krist眼中蓄了泪，无助的看向Singto。  
即使没有射精，这个无精高潮也让Krist舒服的想要死过去。  
Krist现在的模样一点也不好看，浑身战栗、嘴巴像痴呆了一样张开发出无声的呻吟，双眼无神，屁股因为Singto亵玩的缘故变得又湿又红。  
Singto的阴茎还硬着，就这样一边看着Krist的模样一边用阴茎在Krist的双腿间蹭着。Singto爱极了Krist这幅样子。快活到浑身抽搐，叫都叫不住来只能小口的抽气，原本温顺的肠道持续收缩，紧到要把他的阴茎咬断一样。Singto能这样在Krist身体里一辈子。  
等到Krist顺过气来，Singto就着握住双腿的姿势再次进入，Krist的腿缠绕上Singto的腰，双手搂住脖子。浅浅的低吟声在Singto耳边响起，顺着耳膜刺激Singto的大脑传到他硬的不能再硬的阴茎上。  
“还是我平时干得太少了。”Singto惋惜的说。  
Krist被干得魂离大脑，已经不会说话了。  
“不然怎么就轻轻做了一下，你就反应这么强烈。”Singto用力顶，Krist随着他的动作上下起伏。  
“哥……哥……”  
“嗯。”Singto让Krist的双腿夹紧自己的腰，整个人伏在Krist身上，射了出来。  
Krist射了两个人一身，Singto慢慢从Krist身体里出来，Krist整个人像是从水里捞出来一样无力的摊在床上。  
安全套打好结，扔到一边。但是过多的润滑液还是从Krist的后穴里流了出来，在床单上积了一小摊。  
Singto低头看看，Krist的后穴有些红肿，湿湿软软的，但是没有受伤。  
Singto抱着Krist温存了一会儿，说：“洗澡吗？”  
“累~”  
Singto亲亲Krist有些肿的嘴角，说：“我去给你放水，然后抱你去。”  
“累~”  
“这样睡你明天会发烧的。”Singto说：“床都被你弄湿了。”  
Krist睁开眼瞪着Singto，质问：“我的错？！”  
“我的错。”Singto又偷了一个吻，说：“咱俩得去你房间睡。”  
“嗯……”  
两个人洗好澡，Krist被Singto灌了一瓶水，穿戴好后，Singto留下足够的小费和Krist两人去了Krist的房间。


End file.
